1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to infrared cameras having a window therein and, more particularly, to a window wiper system for such cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal vision systems capable of producing real time video pictures in total darkness have recently been introduced for civilian use, most particularly for law enforcement agencies. Such systems work much like the forward-looking infrared technology used by the U.S. military. Current Night Vision System designs depend on clear infrared vision through an edge-heated sensor window mounted flush with a housing. To date, no device has been provided to continuously control the surface quality of such a detector window. Conventional "window wiper" designs are large and heavy and controlled by complex mechanical means, and are unsuitable for the compact environment of a Night Vision infrared sensor.